


Another Day, Another Concussion

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, tw: concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Chimney is a little delirious following a concussion.Happy Birthday, Ellie!
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Another Day, Another Concussion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamalovesherbagels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalovesherbagels/gifts).



“Just let me do this for you.” Maddie sighs as she runs her fingers gently down Chimney’s spine, causing him to shudder a little, gently pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder. “Mm, couldda washed myself, but this is nice. Hands are magic, Maddie-kins.” She can’t help the smile on her face when he leans back against her, his head tilting back. The movement would have usually made her heart swell with just how adorable he was, but instead, it reminded her of exactly why she was sitting in the bath with her husband right then.

“Love you.” He grins, despite the fact he had been sobbing barely five minutes previously.

“Mhhm, if you loved me, maybe you could consider not getting hurt so often?” It’s unfair. She feels him tense beneath her and he’s already suffered the Maddie lecture twice – once at the hospital and the second time, on the way home. But the words fall from her lips before she can stop them, and she finds herself freezing. She’s already made him cry _twice_ but there’s tears falling down his cheeks a third time and she can totally take the credit for making her injured, vulnerable husband cry three times in the space of around five hours.

“M’sorry, Maddie. S-sorry, there was a fire and I’m a Firefi—”

His speech is slurred still, and he’s exhausted, so she cuts him off before he can finish, “I know what you do for a living, Howard. You’ve explained to me countless times already, I know, okay? I know you didn’t hit your head on purpose. I know that, I just…” She sighs, “It just feels like it’s always you that gets hurt, you’re _mine_ , I just don’t—”

He clumsily throws his hand back and almost hits her in the face, thankfully hitting the side of her ear instead when he hushes her. “Try to be more careful, promise.”

She frowns, “I guess that’s all I can ask.”

“Can’t stop my job.”

She quickly shakes her head, picking up the washcloth once more before running it down his chest, “No-no, god no. I would never—I would never tell you what to do or what not to do, you know that. I don’t expect you to be anyone other than who you are.”

“I’mma Firefighter Paramedic.” He says it with such pride, she can’t help but laugh, whilst rolling her eyes once more, “I save lives. You save lives.”

“I know, baby, I know and you do such a good job.” He’s still got his head resting on her chest, looking up at her and it most definitely cannot be comfortable but he’s got a sad look in his eyes that forces her to lean down and kiss, just below the rather large cut on his forehead. Probably, she thinks for a second, going to add to the scar collection he has going. “Okay, we’re going to get out of the bath now, and we’re going to go to bed, okay?”

“Melia?” He’s forgotten already, she’s told him three times that their daughter is staying with her Uncle Buck tonight, because Maddie was too worried about her husband to also be worried about the four-year-old seeing her daddy in his current state.

“With Buck.” Is all she replies as she stands up, not willing to get into it again, considering Chimney had cried the first time she expressed that their daughter wouldn’t be home that night (she shudders at the thought of having to deal with a crying child and a husband).

“Bean!” She’s out of the bath, her hand holding onto his as he sways ever so slightly, thankful when he manages to put one foot on solid ground, followed by another. It would be just their luck if he slipped again and smacked his head on the side of the tub. He had stunk of smoke and hospitals, so there was no way she was letting him in their bed in that state.

“Bean is in my stomach, safe and sound.” She’s tired, getting snappy and he picks up on it despite his current predicament – standing there completely naked, dizzy, and exhausted whilst his wife rubs a towel against his wet skin. He’s pouting at her and absolutely being of no help when he folds his arms, and she swears, ever so slightly, he stomps his foot.

“Stop being mean. I love you.”

“And I love you but you get at least one concussion a year and it doesn’t get any easier to know you’re in pain and I can’t do anything about it. So please, let me dry you off, let me get you to bed.” The tone in her voice must be enough to break through the haze he’s in right then because his arms instead, rise above his head so she can continue doing what she’s doing.

“Love my Maddie and Melia and Bean. Bean should start with an M, too.” She opens her mouth to correct him but decides against it, as he continues to ramble on, “Or maybe a C, so we can be all matching. Would you like that, Bean?” Then he’s talking to her stomach and the smile makes it way back to her lips before she wraps an arm around his waist, walking with him towards their bedroom.

“Charlie? Chris? No, there’s already a Chris. Chandy? C-Ch-Chimney Junior?” The moment they get to the bedroom, she eases him down on the bed, covering his lips with her own just for a moments peace before he can even attempt any more names for their future child. She moves her hand to gently rest on his cheek, rubbing their noses together for a brief second when she pulls back just enough to look into his eyes. “Sleep, my love, I got you.”

“Mm, know the call, see you in an hour.”

It was going to be an extremely long night.


End file.
